leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-9775822-20160827190536/@comment-28977071-20160903135927
Well, that is individual. For me, reading your text with names instead of icons was harder than reading iconized text. People's mind is not like Win OS, being copied all that similar on all PCs, it's a highly variating OS dynamically developed by evolution. People like you with stronger analytical thinking prefer words, but people like me with strong conceptual thinking process visual symbols faster. It'd be a nonsense if one expected all people to be like himself. Also if I tried to translate icons into words instead of ideas themselves when reading, then yes, my text'd be hard to read even for me. Everyone's approach has own plus and minus, my icons for example make posts shorter and overall easier to return to, as icons naturally work as orientation marks. But every man to his taste, I've still read your entire post even if iconized it'd be easier to read for me personally. That's after all why Wiki uses hybrid icon-term style and math and programming languages have fully developed (semi-)symbolic languages. As an exception from my customs, I will write this entire post for you without any iconization (I will try to remember your name and respond in same style in the future too, my apologies if I ever failed, that'd be by mistake, not provocation). Well, to the point. I accept your position of experienced Riven player, I am not. You discuss with correct reasoning. However I cannot accept some of your points without own criticism: "there is nothing that beats maxing out cooldown reduction as early as possible." Agreed, that was always my feeling about Riven too. However, Kindlegem was just a generic example, that entire paragraph was talking about Lucidity boots and CDR in general. I never suggested Kindlegem on Riven, albeit didn't discourage it either. That's off-main topic for me. There is a contradiction in your claim however. If nothing beats "max CDR asap", why are you building 3 CDR items with 40% CDR then? What I mean by that is that it isn't the most optimal way. I have a specific rune page for that, that allows me to hit 15 out of max 45% CDR right off the summoner platform at lvl 1 as the game starts. Going over 30% from items is then a waste. I situationally use that page for Riven, Rengar, Nasus, GP (idk how you feel about acronyms and shortcuts, again sry if it makes you harder to read as well) and many other champs and yes, with success, the impact is very palpable. 10% CDR from runes is cheaper then you suggest and logically either beats your max CDR by lvl 10-11 or disproves the cited statement. All three facts together are inconsistent. The rest of items proposed by you seems all well chosen for Riven, no comment needed. Ok, now on to CDR boots. Firstly, let's now forget if your build is suboptimal without flat CDR runes or not. I might not be as good Riven player as you, but I am a very good statistician. Data mining of Riven game statistics is very clear: Based on really huge data samples (counted in many thousands of games), Lucidity boots win only the popularity contest. That just means that people like them, not that they are the best (Miss Universe also isn't the prettiest woman on Earth, woman's beauty is of multidimensional quantity and nothing like the top exists at all). I mentioned it in former post and I'm mentioning it again and more unfolded- all defense boots, specifically for Riven, beat Lucidity boots by winrate, based on thousands of games (practically eliminiting most of statistical bias). This is not about our argumentation in here, these are official facts. There are after all those runes to get the last 10% CDR from. That some choice is popular, doesn't mean it is the good, or even best choice (Nazists also raised to power by popularity). Ask yourself, how many times you personally opted for those def boots on Riven to make your experience with them statistically relevant. If you always mindlessly pick Lucidity boots, you lose necessarily large data sample, aka experience, to be qualified to empirically condemn such pick (theoretically, yes, if well supported). I'm just saying that numbers are telling that all def boots have higher winrates on Riven. And numbers don't lie, they just get misinterpreted by people (that's basically what you indirectly suggested about me -_-). I have no objections to rest of your post, agreed. I checked data again and practically all successful items on Riven are offensive. So lack of Randuin might be expectable after all. I wouldn't apply your "Go tank or don't go tank" to all champs in general of course, but I guessed that you meant specifically Riven, which seems legit, again statistics support your claim.